felidaefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Marselena
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Felidae Breed.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kooskia (talk) 12:40, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Just one warning I'm guessing you're the same user that made the useless edits and got banned. I give you one warning: submissions of pics is good but that personal "top ten" list is absolutely unnecessary and personal information and is going to be deleted (as, once again, for the group adding you made). I'm not banned I am not banned from the editing, kooskia and i told you i'm sorry and i'm also not a troll!15:08, January 18, 2014 (UTC)15:08, January 18, 2014 (UTC)~~ Read this message If you really care for Felidae, why you've not listened to my comments? Why you've kept making useless edits and wrong ones without asking before, and then kept rolling back the pages? It's good that you took time and effort for taking all these shots of the movies for the Wiki: that was a GOOD contribution. But you can't make random things and then ruin pages. You're blocked now, but you can write here and explain yourself. Don't try to enter and edit the wiki with another ID because I will block you again as soon as you start to make mess. Yes, you're banned Yes, I'm sorry, but you're banned. I've given plenty of warnings to you, you've kept lots of mistakes that I needed time to correct. You kept adding again and again things as "Group and Organization" category for Nhozempthekh page, I CORRECTED it (because she's NOT a "group", she's a "character), and you reverted it, ignoring my correction. Also as I said I've made these pointless "comments" on pages basically copying what the text said, why you made them? what's the need for it? And why making arbitrary things if you don't know and you've not read the books? There is also a key element called "respect". My Admin position is not done for being "bossy", but to make a wiki clean from mistakes and it's something that is up for who has a bit of knowledge of the main theme of the wiki and proved to be useful (and Felidae is a book series, not just a movie, and not many English-speaker people read the books as I did, because most of the books are in German). I explained you why I edited something, you ignored what I wrote and reverted back. This is a bit not much polite because I've explained you why something is wrong: you ignored what I wrote and reverted it back. It's a the same time a bit not much polite how you edited (and re-edited) the headline of this page stating you're banned. I didn't like being stern and banning people, but I like less the waste of time dealing with people ignoring others (and rules, and good-sense... ) No, I'm not banned I'm so not going to listen to you again, you big fat jerk! You know what, i will fight you in hell! And for the last time, i am not banned, you bitch! My username is not going to be blocked anymore! Do you hear me, not blocked anymore! Band extedned Yes you are: you ignored again my message, you DELETED it, you insulted instead writing proper excuses. Your blocking is extended and you could not edit this page any more. Try to learn some manner before interacting with people ...